Dusk
by Ryal Chambers
Summary: A story about sasuke and a psychic vampire chick,  Dusk is when the dark things come out to play


~Dusk...

is the time when the worst things come out to play...

(Sasukes POV)

This is the story of how i got turned into something unspeakeble of how it happend to someone like me of all people...

"Sasuke!" ugh sakura is yelling at me again..."hurry up Sasuke we'er going to miss the first show" sakura yells excitedly.

Sakura is an annoying pink haired girl from konoha high school whitch i attend as well, i wish i didnt, god she annoys the fuck out of me but i said i would go with her to a festival in town so she would leave me alone.

It was just about dusk,we were on our way to town square when someone went running by us and bumped into me, i turned to look at the person they were just standing there, who ever it was,was wairing a long black cloke. "are you okay Sasuke" Sakura asked, i didnt answer her just stared at the person

Then after a moment the person tuned slowly around to look me in the eyes, it was a very pale skinned girl with bright yellow cat eyes and she had blood on a corner of her mouth, when she saw my eyes widen she turned, pulled her cloke hood farther down on her face and started running.

I had to run after her i dont know why but i just had to, so i was running after her before i could even stop to think why. She was fast but i was just as fast, i was almost to her when she turned a corner and was gone out of site, " What the hell just happend?" i said aloud a bit frustrated that she had gotten away so easily.

"Sasuke?" I turned quickly around but it was just Sakura, "are you ok sasuke? You just started running and i thought i lost you..." she said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Im fine. It was nothing" i said to her with a bit of attitude like i always do and walk past her back to the street.

I wonder who that could have been? i felt like i knew her some how but id never seen her in my life, "hmmm..." i say bet not meaning to out loud, "What is it sasuke? not having fun?" sakura asked me. How could i hanging out with her of all people, i didnt tell her that of cource i just shrugged and didnt say anything.

I put my hands in my pockets and dicided to wait till Sakura got tired before heading home, it was around 2:30am when i finaly got back i decided to stay up a bit longer since it was a friday i didnt have school tomorrow.

Im stayin at the doorms on campus at Konoha High since i dont have parents or anywhere else to stay im one of the few who actualy stay in this building, others include a dumb blond kid named naruto, my friend neji and an animal lover named kiba.

I open my window to let some of the cool night air in, and as soon as i open it something lands on me and i fall over with a thump i hit my head on the floor and pass out...when i come to there is a person in the room with me wairing a black cloke with the hood pulled down over the persons face so i cant see them clearly and the window is shut,im on my bed so i go for the knife i hide under my pillow for just such an acation (yes im a boy scout x.x) and ask the person "what are you doing in my room?" i say it rather calmly (like it happens all the time. Hey i have a lot of fangirls ok i can never be to careful) the person dosent say anything, instead they let there hood down, i freez unable to move from shock its the girl from earlyer. her hair is short in the back long in the front and white

She says "hello...Sasuke" in a very low voice to where i can bearly hear her, "how do you know my name?" i ask a bit freaked out, she dosent answer right away. After a long silance she finaly askes "are you scared? you shouldnd be...im not going to hurt you sasuke", "again how do you know my name?". "Because im a psychic that sees memories by touch, i can read your mind when i touch you and ive met you once before but you dont remember..."

ok what? im freaking out a bit now i knew that i knew her i just didnt know how, "lets say i believe you, why dont i remember?" i ask her trying to stay calm, she is a bit reluctant to tell me, because she looks at the ground before tellin me "I was told to by someone who was very close to you ...once before"

~Till the next night~


End file.
